


Teen Titans: It’s Never Over

by Idun_Goofed



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Angst, Aqualad (Aqualass), Beast Boy (Beast Girl), Blood, Demons, Dimensions, F/F, F/M, Female!Aqualad, Female!Beast Boy, Female!Slade, Hormones, Humour & Fluff, Imprisonment, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Male!Terra (mentioned), Monsters, New villans, Parties, Possibly some implied sexual content, Possibly some torture, Raven (Revan), Terra (Terrence), Violence, fun times, male!Raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idun_Goofed/pseuds/Idun_Goofed
Summary: The Titans have defeated Brother Blood, lost a teammate and have supposedly rid of Slade. What now? I’m glad you asked. With new enemies on the horizon and a new teammate, things are heating up once again. The Teen Titans will have to visit new realms, make new allies and push themselves further in order to save them and everyone around them. Oh, if it were only that simple...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Please leave reviews x  
> P.S;  
> Revan: Dark purple hair, just above shoulder length, wavy and untamed, some hair in the face. 5’11. Normal uniform, except with long pants. Strong, lean build.  
> Beast Girl: Long green hair (mid back length), usually tied in a ponytail. 5’3. Curvy build.  
> Aqualass: Long black, silky hair. 5’5. Slim, yet curvy build.

“You’re predictable!” Damian, or “Robin”, yelled at his teammate, Jaime (“Blue Beetle”) as he blocked another blow.  
Jaime grunted in response, aiming to shoot. They had been sparring for around an hour, each too proud to back down. Robin flipped backwards over Bug’s beam of light. Steadying himself, Robin charged with his blade in hand. Beetle raised his arm, readying himself in a defensive stance. As the distance between them closed in, the two of them knew that this was the moment. This was the moment that they found out who was-  
“Dinner’s ready!”  
Robin skidded to a hault, an inch away from Beetle’s face. The two stared at each other with wide eyes.  
“Bad time?” Starfire (Koriand’r) asked sheepishly from the entrance of the gym.  
Robin grumbled under his breath. “Coming!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Azarath metrion zinthos...” Revan sat cross-legged in the middle of his room, floating above the ground. “...Azarath metrion zinthos...” Meditation has become vital for him. Although he’s always done it, it has become more of a need these past few weeks. ‘Stupid hormones...’ “Azarath metrion zin-?!”  
“Dinner’s ready!!!”  
It was Beast Girl. ‘Does she know how to knock!?’, Revan angrily growled to himself. Standing, he walked over and opened the door.  
“Dick’s cooked tonight.” She told him as they walked towards the kitchen. Revan nodded, but wasn’t listening. He was more interested in her. Loosing Terrence had taken a toll on the team, but the one most affected was Beast Girl. Revan still doesn’t understand what she saw in him. He felt rage every time he even thought of the traitor. ‘I hope the motherfu-‘  
“You’re hair looks good like that.” Beast Girl commented, snapping him out of his thoughts. A light blush spread across her face.  
Revan self consciously ran a hand through it. It was messy and there were some strands brushed to the side of his head. Revan noticed her staring and met her gaze. Both blushed and looked away.

To be continued~


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team come across a new problem...

The Teens sat around the dinner table, enjoying the roast dinner Nightwing cooked. Donna was having an animated conversation with Beast Girl, Beetle and Robin were having some playful banter, Kori and Dick were discussing training plans and Revan was being Revan. Oh, but it was too quiet, so the alarm decided to add some sound.  
“Shit...” Nightwing cursed as he mournfully looked at his barely eaten food.  
“Come on!” Robin yelled, racing towards the door with the rest of the team a few steps behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the Mall. People were screaming, desperately trying to get out. Children screamed and cried as a - something - blocked the exit.  
“What’s the plan, Kor?” Nightwing asked as he tried see past the large creature.  
“Same as always. Scout the area, find it’s weakness and bring it down.” Starfire responded determinedly.  
“That seems a little draft, Star.” Beetle commented, consern in his voice.  
“Look, we don’t have the time! We don’t know what that thing is! It is harming the civilians and if we don’t do something now, there won’t be anyone to save!” Starfire snapped, facing Beetle.  
“Ok, chill! Let’s go then!” Beetle said, backing away from the angry Tamaranean.  
“Let’s do this!” Yelled Beast Girl with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Over here!” Wondergirl called out to her teammates, finally finding a way in.  
“Ok, I’ll go first.” Nightwing said. Carefully, he stepped through the shop’s broken window.  
“Man, this guy’s made a mess...” Nightwing mumbled to himself as he observed what was left of the store. Clothes were completely ripped to shreds, shelves had been flipped and snapped in half and the ceiling was covered in a deep red substance that was slowly sliding down the walls and onto the floor.  
“Clear?” Asked Sarfire quietly.  
“Clear.” Confirmed Nightwing.  
One by one, they entered the battered shop.  
“Hey Nightwing? This isn’t blood, is it?” Asked Wondergirl a little fearfully as she stared at the red liquid.  
“Just keep moving.” Koriand’r told her.  
Revan visibly paled at the sight. ‘Not blood,’ he thought to himself, ‘something much worse.’  
Nightwing peeked his head through the door, straining his ears for any sound of the intruder. Deciding it was safe, he signaled for the others to come. They walked past the stores cautiously, constantly met with the red substance. As they neared the main area, they were met with a putrid smell.  
“What the hell is that?” Beast girl hissed, covering her nose.  
“This guy’s gotta take a bath.” Beetle chuckled, also blocking his nose.  
Revan had to take a step back from the toxic smell. A wave of nausea washed over him.  
“You ok Revan?” Asked Robin, “...Revan?”  
He couldn’t breathe in that stuff. His blood ran cold as he realised his fears had been confirmed.  
“...M-Mortem..Donatoris...” Revan stuttered, finding it difficult to take steady breaths.  
This captured the attention of the others.  
“Mortem Donatoris? You know this guy?” Robin questioned. Wondergirl stepped forwards.  
“‘Death giver’, that’s the creature’s name?”  
“You bet it is~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these two chapters have been short. I’m planning to make them longer.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

“‘Death Giver’? That’s the creature’s name?”  
“You bet it is~”  
The team spun around in time to see a large, flying limb crash into them. They all flew backwards. Starfire, Nightwing, Beast Girl and Beetle landed roughly on the tiled floor. Robin, Supergirl and Revan weren’t so lucky and had been sent straight through a wall. Readying himself with weapon in hand, Nightwing faced the monster.  
“What do you want?” Starfire demanded, standing next to Nightwing.  
“Just helping out an old friend sweetheart~” The creature, Mortem Donatoris, purred.  
“And who may that be?” Robin asked from behind them with Revan leaning on him for support.  
“Well hello Revan,~” Mortem said, “I’m sorry, you don’t like my scent, do you?” He stated matter-of-factly.  
Revan broke out into a coughing fit, making blood spurt out of his mouth.  
“Can you stop that!?” Beast Girl screamed at Mortem.  
“It’s not my fault I’m toxic to demons darling.~ Besides, my friend will be here soon and I’ll leave you be.” Mortem told her.  
“Where are the civilians?” Starfire growled, raising her staff.  
“Who said there were any in the first place?” The second head said in a cold voice.  
“What-“  
“Let’s just leave then!” Robin yelled, feeling Revan go limp beside him.  
The three heads laughed, cold and menacing. All eyes looked to Robin.  
“We’d like to see you try.” The third head stated, his dark voice sending shivers up the Titan’s spines.  
Revan crumbled to the ground, blood spewing out of his mouth. Robin kneeled next to him. Starfire charged at the Beast, sending bolts of light flying out to hit one of his many heads. The blasts didn’t do anything whatsoever, Mortem didn’t even flinch.  
Wondergirl flew above the beast, lasso in hand. Dodging one of Mortem’s heads, she flung the lasso at one of his front legs, making a bolt of lightning hit it. It made no damage. The beast swung his tail from behind her, knocking her out of the sky.  
Beetle was mercilessly shooting at the beast’s eyes. Mortem roared in frustration.  
“Easy there friend.” A new voice called out.  
A figure stepped out from behind Mortem. She dressed in a Nun’s outfit. A large cross hung from around her neck. She was tall and thin, but her face was hidden behind her hood.  
“Do not succumb to sin. You have been very helpful, Mortem Donatoris. Now, if you could do the honours.” She spoke softly.  
Afraid, Beast Girl panicked.  
“What hon-?!”  
It all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark. Nightwing felt cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He tried to move his arms. He heard chains rattling.  
“Guys?” He called out quietly. Straining his ears, Nightwing tried to pick up any other sounds. He heard footsteps. Then a light switch. It took a moment for him to adjust his eyes to the bright light. Looking around, he couldn’t see any of the others. ‘I’m in some sort of concrete room, tied to the wall and stripped of my weapons. How am I gonna get out?’ Nightwing thought to himself.  
“Hello dear,” An elderly woman entered the room, “Are you ok?” She questioned kindly.  
‘What?’ Nightwing thought to himself. “No, not really. Could you tell me why I’m here... And possibly where the rest of my team is?” He asked her, eyeing the woman suspiciously through his mask.  
The old lady smiled sweetly. “I’m sorry dear. You can’t see them until they’re cured.”  
“Cured? From what?” Nightwing asked.  
“The Devil.” She stated as if it was obvious.  
‘She’s insane.’, Nightwing confirmed. “Okay... How exactly did they get infected by the Devil?” He asked, hoping to get more information out of the old woman.  
“Sins, dear. Their sins must be cleansed in order to be pure.” The woman told him.  
“What about me?”, Nightwing asked, “Don’t I need to be ‘cleansed’?” He felt a sense of desperation wash over him. He needed to know where the others were and if they’re ok, but this woman wasn’t telling him what he needed to know. ‘Just play along.’ He told himself.  
“Have you killed anyone Nightwing?” The lady questioned.  
“There may possibly be a few, but I’ve never killed anyone for revenge, or anything like that. I’ve never actually wanted to kill anyone.” He found the answer spilling out of his mouth before he could think it over.  
“That my dear, is why you do not need urgent cleansing.” With that said, she left a very confused and anxious Nightwing alone with many questions floating around his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“AAUGGHH!” Starfire screamed as another sewing needle was inserted in her arm.  
“This is punishment. You shouldn’t have resisted.” A man told her with a stern voice.  
Starfire struggled limply in her chair bindings. She hung her head, refusing to look at her wounds.  
“Please, s-stop.” Starfire choked out. She was afraid, confused and in a whole hell of pain.  
“Now, I believe that is enough.” A lady’s voice echoed around the room. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she approached the table.  
Starfire looked up, meeting her icy blue glare. “State you’re name.” The woman commanded, picking up a needle and spinning in her hand.  
“Starfire.” Starfire responded, glaring back at the woman.  
“You’re real name.” The woman growled, making the light reflect off the sharp object.  
The two women looked threateningly at each other.  
“Alright then.” The woman stated coolly. Moving around the table, she held the needle above a nerve in Starfire’s arm.  
“Koriand’r!” Starfire yelled desperately, unsure if she could take anymore needles in her limbs.  
“That wasn’t hard, was it?” She asked her companion. Laughing, she exited the room with the man following behind her.  
Scrowling at herself, Starfire scoped out the empty room, looking for some way out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Wait! Please, where am I?” Beetle yelled desperately at the disappearing figure.

“Hello?!” Beetle tried once more. ‘There’s no use.’ A voice in his head told him. He studied the iron tubes confining his arms. “You able to get through this, bug?” He asked his companion. Bug responded with a series of high pitch squeaks. ‘Negative.’ Beetle cursed under his breath.

“Well, until we figure some way out of this, we’re stuck.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though Wondergirl was new, they new her powers well. They did a wonderful job making sure she had very little chance of escaping. These people were tough and their stoic expressions let nothing slip.

There was something about this place that sent chills up you spine and caused panic to swell in your chest. Wondergirl looked around the empty space once more, taking in every minute detail.

The cracks in the floor indicated unstable ground, but her captors were smart. They knew that if she managed to break out of her bounds, shattering the floor would be the first thing she’d do. ‘Or maybe they don’t know that,’ Wondergirl thought hopefully, ‘Maybe it’s just another room under this one.’ ‘It’s a trap!’ Her subconscious hissed at her. 

Wondergirl sighed at herself. Looking back down, she gazed at her binds. ‘Large, iron cuffs tying me to an iron wall. There’s no way my whip would come in handy.’

Speaking of her whip, her captors hadn’t taken it off her. Either they wanted her to use it, or they just forgot about it. “Unlikely.” Wondergirl said to herself.

Wondergirl snapped her head up. There was someone standing at the other side of the door.

“Let’s get this over with.” She heard them say. Once stepping inside, Wondergirl could see that he was a boy, no older than 14. His blonde hair was short, eyes uncertain, and he wore a cloak the colour of Mortem’s scales. He also held a dart gun in his left hand.

She noticed he looked afraid. “...Do you really want to do this?” She asked him quietly, afraid of what was to come. He took a shaky breath in. His hazel eyes were full of worry.

“...No.” He whispered, eyes dropping to the floor in shame. He looked back up to meet her sight, determination in his gaze. “But I have to.”

Raising the weapon, he shot Wondergirl in the neck.

Everything was black once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark. That’s all Robin could see. Cold. It was all he could feel. He listened to his surroundings intently, straining his ears for any-

“WAKE the HELL UP.”

“What the-?!”

“Shhhh! They’ll hear you idiot!” The voice loudly whispered.

“Wait... Beast Girl?” Robin asked in a hushed voice. “What’s going on? I can’t see a thing!”

“Me either. I’m just glad I could smell you... I mean jeez, when’s the last time you took a bath?”

Robin ignored the remark. “How long have you been awake?” He asked whilst trying to figure out what he was tied up in.

“Hard to say... 5 minutes or so? I heard some people walking around but they didn’t stick around long.” Beast Girl replied.

“‘Some people’? Come you guess how many?” Robin felt a large lock attached to a heavy chain. Said chain was wrapped tightly around his torso and arms.

“5 to 6. They spoke in a foreign language. Couldn’t understand what they were saying.”

Robin grunted as he squirmed in the chains. There were several more tied around his legs, wrists, ankles and neck. The chains led somewhere, but obviously, he did not know where.

“What are you doing over there?” The voice of an annoyed man spoke out.

Robin stilled. “Where are we?” He questioned, straight to the point as always.

There was not response.

“Who are you working for? The HIVE? Or some other psychopathic cult?” Robin spat out as he tried to navigate where the man stood.

He ignored Robin once again.

Robin quickly grew frustrated. “Answer me!” He yelled. He could hear the echo of footsteps. They came slowly, steadily getting louder as they reached him. A sharp pain was felt on the right side of Robin’s face. ‘Did he just slap me?!’ Robin furiously thought to himself.

“YOU do not order ME to do anything.” The man growled in his ear. “As for your questions, they will be answered soon enough. Now shut that big mouth of yours or I’ll do it for you.”

Robin scrowled as the man made his way back to his original spot. ‘Nice going.’ Said his subconscious.

“You ok Robin?” Beast Girl quietly asked him.

“Just peachy.” Robin grumbled back. “We really need a plan.” ‘If only Nightwing was here...No! I don’t need him! I can figure this out myself.’ 

“Well there is no way I’m gonna be able to shift into anything in this thing. Seems like they got some inspiration from Brother Blood.”

“Wait, if you’re in one of those tube things, how can I hear you clearly?” Asked Robin.

“There must be holes in the glass. I can feel a breeze in here.”

“What is restraining you?” A spark of hope flickered in Robins chest.

“A metal belt around the waist. My wrists are in cuffs, I think.”

Robin thought for a second. “Is there anything binding you legs together?”

Beast Girl shook her head. “No.”

“Is anything loose? Would you be able to undo anything?” Robin asked quickly while still maintaining his voice at a quiet volume.

“The cuffs are a bit big. I’ll try to...” Beast Girl made her hands as small as she could and tried to slip them out of the large handcuffs.

Silence fell apon them as Robin waited in restrained anticipation.

“...Got it!” Beast Girl happily whispered as she undid her blindfold.

“Good. Can you undo the belt?”

“There’s a lock on it... I could just try to slide out of it.”

“Do what you can. Quickly.”

Half a minute passed and Robin was getting impatient. “You out or not?!” He hissed.

“Just wait a minute!” Beast Girl growled back. “There we go...”

“Beast Girl?”

“Ok, ok! I’m out!” She said quietly. “Now I’ve just got to get out of this tube.”

Robin heard a door open. “Beast Girl! Hurry!” He loudly whispered.

“Shit! I’m trying!” She hissed at him. Beast girl looked for some sort of handle, opening, anything. There were larger holes in the glass on the top of the tube. She put her fingers through the gaps and tried to move it. Beast girl tried twisting the lid. Slowly, it moved. Removing it, she pulled herself through the opening.

“Come on...” Robin pleaded. The echoes of heels on concrete began to grow in volume.

Beast Girl made no noise as she swiftly walked over to Robin. Fear spread over her face as she saw the large padlocks. “Robin, I need a key.” She spoke quickly. Her eyes continued to dart around the surrounding empty shelves, searching for anything that could help.

“Couldn’t you just break it?” He asked impatiently.

“It’s a maze of shelves in here. There isn’t any room to shift into anything big enough to break it! And if I did, I’d knock all the fucking shelves down and get us killed by the cult!” Beast Girl heard the anxiety in her voice. She hated not knowing if her teammates were safe, hurt or dead. The unknowns frustrated her. They angered her. They scared her...

“Calm down! Just look around. Try to report any clues as to where we are, who these people are and what they want from us. Search for the others. Free who you can and come back to the others.”

“You want me to leave you?!” Beast Girl furiously asked. The sound of someone whistling and keys rattling made her jump. They were in the room.

“Yes! Now, go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Revan is my favourite character but I’ll try not to smother him too much....  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I will be updating when I can.


End file.
